


Sleepless Nights

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Parent Chris Evans, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: It's hard to sleep when you're just about to burst with anticipation of the baby in your belly who is soon to be born any minute.  It's also hard to sleep with a hunk of man sleeping next to you.  Why not take care of two things at once?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Sleepless Nights

Tossing around in bed, you jab the body pillow holding your stomach a couple times to submit to your needed softness. Your neck felt tight so you pick yourself up and turn over to the other side of you, facing your snoring husband Chris. You glare at him as his eyelids are curtained by his long lashes, completely under the sweet escape of rest that you couldn’t catch up to.

“Look at you,” you whisper in his face. “Just like a man: have your fun, and leave the woman with the clean up. This big head child is tap dancing on my phalanges and you just get to sleep all you want? Last time you’re getting me drunk on New Years ever, you…you…”

“Phalanges are your fingers, you know that right?” Chris says, eyes still closed.

You jerk with surprise at his response. “Are you sleep-talking?”

Chris opens one eye before closing it again. “You don’t whisper very well. And do you need help insulting me? Cuz I can come up with some zingers.”

You sigh heavily. “No. I wasn’t going to call you any names…that bad. But it is your fault. Your son is taking advantage of my good nature just like his father.”

With Chris’ turn to sigh, he opens his eyes up, pulling the blanket down and resting a hand on your ballooned belly. “We Evans men don’t take what’s not consensually given to us. And are you really blaming me for providing life to our future son on New Years? When I know for a fact, when you sat on my lap during Christmas with your family, and you kept telling me you got me a special box for ‘Chris-mas’? I couldn’t get you home quick enough before I was ready to make you a mother.”

You pinch his nose. “I don’t think I’ll need to remind you again that I am literally the reason our child has life. Please sell your self cheaper.”

Chris chuckles warmly. “You do, babe. Because unfortunately for you, his shoulders are mine.” He leans over to kiss you softly. “As for this kid, lemme have a minute with him…” When he dips his head to your belly, putting an ear to it, you feel a sense of comfort that you’ve been looking for all night.

_“I should have known better/Than to let you go alone/It’s times like these/I can’t make it on my own…”_

Chris sings one of his 80s favorites softly to your growing son. You can’t help but laugh at his put on rocker, husky, bravado voice as he continues.

 _“Wasted days, and sleepless nights!”_ He sits up pointing to you, giving him a nod of agreement. _“An’ I can’t wait to see you again!”_

“Is this love!” You sing out on cue.

“That I’m feeling!” Chris belts out with some fist pumps to keep the beat.

“Is this the love…” You sing sweetly, running your hand along his cheek with the serenade.

“That I’ve been searching for!” Chris crawls, hovering over you and peppering your face with a barrage of kisses, sending you into a giggle fit.

“Oh…ow!” You wince, holding your side. Chris immediately gives you space, but keeps an eye on where your hand lays.

“What is it? Did I pinch you?” he asks.

You shake you head. “I think we just woke up little man. We can’t have a party without him I guess. How about you come out already!” you cover your face with your pillow in despair.

Chris tries to pull it away, but you don’t budge. “The doctor said any day now. But if not, we already have an appointment for inducing.”

You fly the pillow at him that he unfortunately catches with ease. “But I want my body back now! Have you held a human for 41 straight weeks, Chris? I can’t breathe right, I can’t eat what I want but I want to eat all the time. My breasts fit nothing!”

“I know, I hate to see you going through it babe but you’re so beautiful while you’re doing it. You’re awesome and I promise when the baby comes and the doctor goes to smack his butt, I will be the one to say ‘me first!’” 

You laugh pitifully. “You would beat our child’s behind for me?”

He lays a hand over his heart. “In the name of his mother, it’s my right.”

You push your foot in his stomach. “Shut up. No one is laying a hand on my baby.” You yelp in pain again, massaging your stomach. “Even if my baby stay laying hands on me! I think he’s sideways or something.”

Chris springs into action. “Hey let’s try that massage from the pregnancy class.” He sits back against the headboard, spreading his legs and tapping the space between them. “Come sit here.”

You roll your eyes. “Chris, I barely feel like moving at all.”

“You won’t have to once you come here. It’s good for the baby and you. Let me help.”

You audibly moan and whine as you crawl on your hands and knees across the bed and over his legs. His hands guide your hips back toward him as you lay back heavily.

You exhale, leaning your head back on his shoulder, letting him pull your (his) sleep shirt up to expose your belly. 

“Just remember to take deep breaths, ok?” Chris instructs, taking his hand together at the fingertips over your belly button, bringing them apart, up, then down. You laid against him like a sack of potatoes just huffing and puffing, trying to enjoy the massage.

“How’s that? Better?” Chris says, firmly rubbing his wide hands across your firm belly.

You sigh, pulling your headscarf down from slipping. “I honestly think this would be better as a titty massage. Chris, you’re supposed to have oil, your hands are kind of rough.”

“Oh, dammit. Sorry.” Chris apologizes. He looks around the room but you dismiss his search.

“It doesn’t matter. It is kind of nice just to have you holding me. Go ahead.”

Chris kisses you behind the ear, continuing his massage. “Just empty your mind…” 

Your mind almost drifts into a sleep-like state, the soft whir of the ceiling fan creates a soothing lullaby as your husbands fingers skate along your dark swollen belly. Sleep was almost imminent when something kind of pokes you in the back.

“Wait, Chris?”

“Yeah. Something wrong?”

You sit up slightly and guess the issue. “Are you hard right now?”

“Uhhh…” Chris can barely form a sentence. “It was just…I like holding you and…you look so great…and your tits are like…”

“Well I’m glad you enjoy it, nice. So you might as well fuck me.” You crawl over the side of the bed and take off your shirt.

Chris tries to comfort you, feeling he has fucked up. “Aw baby, come on. I didn’t mean to ruin it. I just couldn’t help it.” 

You pull down your underwear and kick them to the side. “No, I’m serious. I don’t want that to go to waste, so you’re gonna fuck me cuz I want it and so we can have this baby already.”

Chris stammers. “Wait. So even though we’ve had sex during the pregnancy up til now, this time its supposed to magically induce you?”

You stand in front of him with your hands on your hips looking like a human beach ball with titties. “You’re cute when you’re confused. Look at it this way: you get to bust up in me like you clearly want to and I either cum or this baby comes. Either way, give me your penis now.”

One symptom of pregnancy that never quite fell of was your ability to be ready for sex at the drop of a hat. You would argue over dishes or just being so tired, but no less than a couple minutes away from swinging his dick like a lasso whenever you felt compelled. 

Chris looks taken aback but can’t deny his attraction, looking at you in front of him. His eyes travel the length of your body and his hands then follow. He pulls you to him, grabbing your ass to bring you on his lap, You grab a hold of his head as his mouth kisses down your breasts, to our nipples, taking one in between his lips.

“Ow! Wait, I’m kind of sensitive there.” 

Chris looks up at you apologetically. “Oh, ok. Do you want me to eat you out or…?”

You take your hand and reach underneath you, pulling up your soaked fingers. “All I need is for you to stick,” you poke your fingers into his mouth, letting him suck them clean, which he does hungrily, “….it in.”

Chris helps you off his lap. “Let’s try having bent over.”

You feel excited getting into position but gradually the weight of your baby takes you out. You go to reach for some pillows, but Chris pulls you back.

“Don’t go running now,” he says seductively.

“No, Chris, timeout. I need something under me, like my back is not loving this.” 

“Oh, Christ, ok. Sorry.” Chris awkwardly dives for some pillows, ass all in your face but he helps build a fort under you for support. 

“Thank you baby. Ok, I’m ready.” You prop yourself on your elbows as he takes himself in you slowly. You gasp loudly, covering your mouth as you do.

“Oh God, are you ok? Does that hurt?” Chris asks, freezing at your sound.

You shake your head, eating the pillow. “No, I just think I may have came…I know I did.”

“That soon?” Chris says unbelievably.

You nod. “Mhm. My arousal is like…x100 right now so I couldn’t stop it.”

“Do you…want me to keep going?” He asks hesitantly.

“Mhm! Yup, keep going. I got a few more in me, go!” You say, holding on to your pillow tight. Chris places a hand on your lower back as he pulls back, and in again, making you shout sensationally all over again.

“Oh, Chris…Oh! Oh!” You put your head in the pillow as you feel a static heat rush over your body. Your breath is ragged, trying to multitask with maintaining enough oxygen between your whimpers in heat.

As Chris penetrates you deeper, your pillow support collapses, sending you forward uncomfortably.

“Babe, are you alright? I wasn’t trying to be rough,” Chris says, pulling you back to stability.

Your legs are already jelly as you slowly sit on the bed. “I want you to be. I just need the right position.”

“Missionary works for you, right?” Chris offers.

“Not tonight I think. We should just do it sideways.”

“You sure? I thought you almost sprained your leg muscle last time.”

You crawl over to your side of the bed, grabbing your body pillow. “Yeah, well, don’t raise my leg up so high!”

You lay on your side, feeling Chis’ kisses along your thighs, a nibble to your ass cheek until he settles behind you. 

“This is how you got me started in the first place,” Chris says, stroking your breasts and planting kisses along your shoulder blade. His beard tickles you, so you reach back behind to retaliate, stroking his member coated with your slickness, gripping his head to rub against your ass.

He grovels against your back. “Ohh, please don’t tease me like that when I have to be gentle with you.”

“Don’t worry, I can take it.” 

Chris takes himself from your hand, guiding it in causing your body to jolt. “Are you sure about that?” he asks with a smile. He picks up where he left off, taking his leg between yours to steady widen you a little further for him. You dig into your boy pillow with all your might, cursing him out for being so good. Chris takes his hand to your belly, simulating the massage from earlier.

“You’re so good, take it so good,” he snarls in your ear as he pounds into you. You grab his hand mid-massage, feeling the hurried pace of orgasm washing over you once again. 

“Fuck…me…hard…” You gasp, looking back at his tense expression. Through the hardness of his face, you could still tell his admiration of you, your body, the life you all are creating. It all became too much as you kissed him deeply, feeling his energy make your toes curl. He holds your jaw between his fingers while tonguing each other primitively. Chris moans in your mouth as he pushes himself deep inside you once…

“Ah!”

Twice…

“Fuck!”

Three times…

“Ohhhh shit.”

You feel a pressure taken off you that was unlike what you felt before. Your mind became clearer, and your body hasn’t felt so light in months.

“Wow! You really cum hard when you’re pregnant, but I never got you to squirt before.”

You could barely hear him over you catching your breath. “What?”

Chris gets up to get a couple towels. “It’s fine, We’ll change the sheets in the morning.” 

You sit up as he folds a towel to put under you. When you scoot over to one side, the amount of liquid the sheets are soaked with make you scream.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” You shriek, hyperventilating, as you get up. Chris looks scared, running to your side as you get up to the bathroom.

“Talk to me, but calmly. What’s happening baby?”

Tears are running down your face as you gulp for words. “I don’t know, but I don’t squirt and that’s not squirt, I think my water broke!”

Chris does a combo cough and gasp before smiling. “That’s good! We’re finally having a baby, it worked!”

“Oh God I can’t believe it worked!” You say woefully, rubbing your belly and pacing past Chris around the room. 

“Babe, it’s gonna be fine. I’m going to get your bag and call the hospital. This is when contractions happen right?”

“Ohhhh noooo!” You scream, feeling your insides twist that feel like they will end you. 

“Sit sit, I’m calling!” Chris sets you on the bed and grabs his phone. Watching him look serious asking for a doctor while stark naked made you want to laugh but contractions took the joy out of you.

When he is off the phone, he kneels in front of you. “Ok, we gotta time them and 5 minutes apart is the magic number. We’re going to be parents babe!”

“I don’t want to yet! This is happening too fast! What if I push him out in the car?”

“I’ll catch him, but honey, this is good. Take some deep breaths.” He inhales, raising his hand, and lowering with an exhale. You follow his rhythm, taking in air and seething with each exhale.

“So you know, this is way worse than New Years. Sex with you has put me in more binds than I can count.”

Chris smirks, patting your leg before heading for the closet. “I certainly can’t wait to tell this story to your parents.”


End file.
